My life will never stop
by je-vous-aime-mon-amour
Summary: Bella had a bad past and decided to run away.  She travels to Italy and finds herself surrounded by vampires.  She is changed and is now in love.  What happens when she goes back to washington?


Everything's perfect, well was perfect. Four years ago, i had the best of friends. We stayed together through anything. Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. My name' Bella and I'm now 17 years old. I'm the youngest in the family and I have two twin sisters, Alice and Rosalie and they are now 18. Although they may be twins they look nothing alike. Alice is short and has short black hair; she sort of resembles a pixie, while Rosalie is tall and lean. She has long blond hair and bright blue eyes, a life size Barbie if you could say.

When i was 13, I had the best of friends. There was Alice and Rosalie, obviously, Emmett, Rosalie' long time boyfriend, Jasper, Alice' long time boyfriend, and finally Edward. Emmett is huge and you may be scared of appearance but inside he is a big teddy bear. Jasper is your typical southern hasty. He's tall and has a good amount of muscle, but not as much as Emmett, and has curly blond hair. Edward though, well let's just say I had a crush on him since he moved here with Emmett, his brother by the way, in the fifth grade. He is absolutely beautiful. He had a trance colored hair, a reddish bronze, a long crooked nose and a strong angular jaw. He was every woman's dream.

Everything was great until the 8th grade. Edward and I were on our second year of dating and we were the "it" couple. Our group was considered the it group and everyone wanted to be our friend. We were always together even if we where just going to the mall our hanging out at one of our houses.

Though everything change at the beginning of 8th grade. A new family moved in and Edward dumped me for the new slut, Tanya. I was left behind like a piece of trash. I started to go down the social ladder and not soon after the arrival of Tanya and her family did I find myself at the bottom. Everyone started making fun of me or simply ignoring me. But that didn't care to me, I still had my sisters to talk to and there were happy to be there.

But suddenly my mother died. We knew she had leukemia but though that she was in remission. Apparently the cancer had came back and started to speed to her major organs. It didn't take long for her heart to shut down and then she past away. From that point on even my sister's though I was a waste of space. The only person I had left was my dad, but a few months after my mom's death he couldn't even look at me because i reminded him of my mom so much.

I was utterly alone.

I was then bullied a lot and my own family didn't want me. No one cared.

4 years ago

I was walking down the hallway one day when Edward and his group walked towards me.

"Hey Swan how about you go die in a hole. Your family doesn't want you. Look your mom was so disgusted my you that she killed her self." Edward sneered. Every one just laugh. I though my sister's would have stopped him but in the end they laugh too. Tears started to fall down my face. "Oh boo hoo, the little slut is crying. Go run to mommy, wait you don't have a mom. You have no one." He said in a menacing voice.

I ran off in tears. I jumped in my truck and speed off. My truck what could i say about my truck. Well it's old and rusty. While my sister's each got new cars, a blood erg dodge viper for Alice and a tangerine Chrysler Circuit. I was happy with my truck because it was my moms. She never liked anything too expensive.

I raced home and ran to my room. The house is huge. It's a old styled house hunt the inside was modern. My dad works for a large company as a layer and makes a lot of money. My room was located in the attic and was really small. All I had in my room was a single bed and a small dresser. The walls are all white and i have books sprawled around my room. My old room was bigger and I had a big bed with modern furniture. But my dad kicked me out of that room to make it a guest room. Like we necked another guest room we have about five of them. I was upset when he moved me to the attic and when Alice and Rosalie laugh at me too i wanted to rip there heads off. Alice had the perfect girls room. It was all pink and a really big closet. She even had her own bathroom. Rosalie's room was purple and airy. She too had her own bathroom and closet.

I stayed in my room for the next few hours just staring at my mom's picture. When I looked at the clock and saw it was time for me to start supper. I walked down the narrow steps to the second story and i could here Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward and the playroom. I just shook my head and walked to the kitchen. It was relatively big kitchen and it was pretty modern. I of course was the only one that cooked in the house. I started the chicken for the alfrado i was preparing. I heard my dad walk in and i said hi. I got no response. A tear fell down my cheek. How could a father ignore their own daughter?

I finished super and set it on the kitchen table. I made sure to make extra for the guys. I walked back to my room and waited for everyone to finish so i could start the dishes. Half an hour later, i walked to the kitchen with the dished. I cleaned them and put them away. i walked back up to my room when i was done and got ready for bed.

The next morning i woke up at 5:30 and made breakfast. Apparently the boys had slipped over and they made a big mess in the playroom. I cleaned up for the next three hours and when i finished i knew i would be late for school. Alice and Rosalie's cars where gone so i jumped into my truck. I stuck the key on the ignition and turned. Nothing. I sighed and I got out of my car and walked. When i was half way down my driveway, a long drive way might i add, it started pouring. I was drenched in a matter of minutes. I took me an hour and a half to get to school and i knew i missed the first and second period. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. I closed my locker and turned around to see my sisters and the boys walking down the hall, Edward leaded them to me. "I hope you liked you little walk this morning. I'll make sure to give you the wires later. Oh wait i can't we through them in the garbage." He laughed. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my books and ran outside. There was no way i was going back home. I ran into the forest and ran for about two hours. I'm sure i was lost. I fell to the ground and sobbed. The emotions started to get to strong and i blacked out.


End file.
